Una Última oportunidad
by DrGerli
Summary: Dia #4 del FicTober de Macross (Congelado) Las tareas de rescate de lo que queda de la Isla de South Ataría hacen que todo el personal de la SDF-1 colabore en el esfuerzo, incluido los pilotos de combate. (Esta historia se desarrolla en el capítulo #4 de la serie de TV)


Roy Focker era un piloto veterano y había visto muchas muertes, demasiadas muertes. más muertes de las que cualquier otro hombre hubiera podido soportar sin que su espíritu se quebrase.

La cabeza de su VF-1S giró de lado a lado apuntando el poderoso reflector entre las ruinas de la ciudad, alumbrando con su blanca luz los cuerpos congelados de centenares de personas, paralizadas en sus sitios por la repentina muerte que los convirtió en estatuas de hielo en el otro extremo del sistema solar.

—Que horrible forma de morir. —dijo uno de los pilotos que formaba aquella patrulla de SAR entre las ruinas de South Ataria, ahora convertida en un satélite más del planeta enano Plutón.

—Creeme que he visto peores. —respondió el líder del escuadrón Skull. —Y a veces una muerte como está es preferible a sobrevivir a ciertas armas de destrucción masiva.

La cabeza se retrajo en el fuselaje y la luz se apagó, sumiendo a toda aquella macabra escena en una perpetua oscuridad. —Continuemos al siguiente punto, los sensores no detectan nada aquí. —dijo.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. —gruño otro de los pilotos. —Sería mejor volver a la SDF-1 y comenzar a patrullar alrededor de la nave por si vuelven esos malditos… aquí hay sólo cadáveres.

—Es cierto, somos pilotos de combate, no somos rescatistas… este trabajo no nos incumbre.

Roy Focker tuvo suficiente. —¡Idiotas! —gritó saturando el canal de radio. —¡Somos soldados para proteger a los demás! ¡Si no pueden entender algo tan básico no merecen usar las alas que les fueron otorgadas!

Aquello puso final a la discusión y el escuadrón de cazas variables abandonó el sector del puerto para dirigirse hacia la zona de la ciudad.

Sin embargo no tenían ya muchas esperanzas; habían pasado 48 horas desde el desastroso FOLD desde La Tierra y ya habían rescatado a todos los civiles que tuvieron la fortuna de llegar hasta un refugio. Aquellos Bunkers preparados durante la Guerra de Unificación habían podido mantener a los refugiados a salvo de los peligros del espacio exterior, pero solo una pequeña parte de los habitantes de la isla había llegado a entrar en ellos en cuanto se produjo el desastre.

—Aquí, revisemos este bloque. —dijo Roy deteniendo su aeronave que de inmediato pasó a modo Battroid. Los demás integrantes del escuadrón lo imitaron unos segundos más tarde.

La Isla de South Ataria se había fracturado en varios islotes gigantes que flotaban mas o menos unidos por la gravedad del conjunto. Toda el agua de mar se habia congelado y ahora una especie de nube de partículas de hielo cubría todo el escenario, haciendo mas dificultosa la tarea de los rescatistas que trabajaban contra reloj.

Era un lugar extraño, desolado e irreal. Los edificios que no se habian quebrado en pedazos yacian apilados unos sobre otros o en diagonales completamente carentes de lógica. Era el escenario de uno de esos mangas de fantasia y no las ruinas de una ciudad humana.

El piloto del VF-1S vió los restos derrumbados de un centro comercial y dirigió los instrumentos de vigilancia hacia la pila de escombros. El detector infrarrojo no mosotró nada; solo cuerpos frios y automóviles aplastados. Nada se movia en aquel reino de hielo.

—Escuadrón Skull, aquí Torre de Control de la SDF-1

—Te escucho fuerte y claro, Claudia. —respondió Roy apagando la cámara térmica.

—Tienen que regresar de inmediato, uno de los radares de largo alcance detectó movimiento de tropas enemigas… es posible que en las próximas horas descubran en donde estamos.

—Todavia podria haber sobrevivientes. —respondió el piloto. —Es demasiado pronto para abandonar la búsqueda.

—Lo se pero…

La imagen de la pantalla cambió y el rostro del Capitán Global apareció en la misma. —Si queremos mantener con vida a los que si pudimos rescatar, es menester abandonar este sitio ahora. —explicó el hombre. —Nuestras provisiones no durarán por siempre, tenemos que volver a La Tierra a como de lugar.

—Pero Señor…

—Es una orden. —dijo el hombre. —Obedezca.

—Si Señor. —respondió Roy golpeando con fuerza la radio. La imagen se apagó y el radar de amenazas volvió a ocupar el centro de la pantalla.

—¡Mierda! —gritó dando un pisotón el piso de la cabina, golpeando por accidente el pedal que hizo que su robot imitase precariamente el gesto, lanzando una poderosa patada que derribó una pared entera de uno de los edificios.

Los demás cazas que formaban su escuadrón apagaron las luces de búsqueda y pasaron a modo caza, listos para partir en dirección a la SDF-1, pero Roy permaneció en modo Robot mientras parecía mirar las pilas de escombro,

—¿Señor? —dijo uno de los pilotos. —Las órdenes.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Focker

Los demás contuvieron la respiración y vieron cómo el robot del líder del escuadrón se inclinaba sobre los escombros del derrumbe que había causado momentos antes.

Al parecer eran los restos de un restaurante en la planta baja de aquella tienda de departamentos y al caer la pared había dejado a la vista lo que quedaba de las cocinas. Entre cientos de platos rotos y diferentes elementos del restaurant que flotaban todo alrededor del lugar vieron como Roy Focker encendió su luz de búsqueda y la apuntaba hacia un sector de la pared. Había una puerta de metal allí, una cámara de refrigeración.

—Eso es…

—Una cámara frigorífica. —dijo Focker. —Tal vez…

—Imposible. —dijo uno de los pilotos. —Si hay alguien ahí dentro, está más congelado que los que están ahí fuera.

El robot extendió su brazo pero había poco espacio para maniobrar entre los escombros, por lo que Roy utilizó los pequeños brazos robóticos que se extendían desde pequeñas compuertas ubicadas a cada lado de la extremidad.

Uno de esos pequeños brazos mecánicos llegó hasta la puerta blindada y golpeó varias veces.

Y hubo una respuesta. Tres suaves golpes, apenas audibles pero inconfundibles.

—¡SDF-1! ¡Envíen un equipo de rescate de inmediato a mis coordenadas! —gritó Roy Focker por la radio temblando de la emoción. —¡Deprisa! ¡Ya no deben tener más aire!

—Entendido Líder Skull, un equipo de rescate está yendo ahora mismo hacia su posición, mantenga este canal abierto hasta que lleguen… ¿Roy? ¿Roy me escuchas? —preguntó la mujer morena al no obtener respuesta del hombre que amaba,

Entonces se dió cuenta que aquel hombre de hierro estaba llorando.


End file.
